pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario and Luigi: Doof's Inside Story
The fifteenth episode of Season 30. The Blorps Mushroom is found inside Norm, and Doofenshmirtz uses it to suck up the Tri-State Area, maybe having a third shot at Doofania. Mario and Luigi are stuck inside Doofenshmirtz and it's up to the brothers to find a way out. Episode Summary One day at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Norm is gleefully making crunchy eggs. All of a sudden, the squirrel inside him stops and hands Norm some weird looking mushroom. Doofenshmirtz recognizes this, because Bowser (the betrayer) had mentioned this to him. It's more amazing than the time he became king of the Tri-State Area. With the Blorps, Doofenshmirtz would eat the entire city, freeing him up with space to build Doofania. He knows he's doing it again, but third time's the charm. With Phineas and Ferb, the boys, the brothers, and Isabella are about to build the best water ski course. But then there's a big gust of wind. The water ski course gets sucked away. Then Candace wants to show Mom, but then there's nothing. Candace goes back inside with Mom and whines to her. Then, the gust returns as Mario and Luigi get sucked away. Peach and Daisy cry out for them, but they are sucked away. Toad gets really worried, hoping they will be okay. At Doof's place, the bros have no idea where they are. They open their eyes and they see that the inside is stomachy. They think they're inside someone's body. They hope it's not Candace's, after what Phineas and Ferb did in the past. Mario thinks that wall jumping up the throat will help them get out. It doesn't work. Luigi wants to try and blast through the stomach wall with a Super Star. It doesn't work. Doofenshmirtz finishes sucking up Danville, and he tells Norm to get ready on construction on Doofania. Mario and Luigi see the falling buildings, traffic lights, cars, trees, and other things. They get pelted badly, and they are injured. Mario thinks that the Blorps Mushroom has returned. Mario and Luigi use all the fallen things to free themselves and the stuff out of Doofenshmirtz. Doofenshmirtz suddenly doesn't feel good. He goes into the bathroom. Mario and Luigi come out and so do the buildings, which coincidentally go back to their original places. Norm, on the other hand, gets crushed by a gas station. Mario and Luigi quickly head back for the Flynn-Fletcher household. With everyone else, Waluigi thinks they should start a search party when the brothers show up. Donkey Kong is relieved, because everyone was worried about them. Mario says it's great to be back outside. Songs None Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None Ferb's Line "What's going on?" Whatcha Doin Isabella Perry's entrance to lair None seen, because Perry makes no appearance Evil Jingle None heard Continuity *The squirrel inside Norm is seen for the fourth time ("Not Phineas and Ferb", "A Real Boy", "Norm Unleashed") *The third episode where Phineas and Ferb are barely involved ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap", "Delivery of Destiny") *Doofenshmirtz mentions Bowser's betrayal ("The Battlerock Quest") *Doofenshmirtz also mentions when he became king of the Tri-State Area ("All Hail King Doofenshmirtz!") *Doofenshmirtz tries Doofania for the third time ("Hail Doofania!", "Soda Lake") *Mario mentions Phineas and Ferb's submarine adventure ("Journey to the Center of Candace") Mario Continuity *The invincibility theme from Super Mario 3D Land is heard *The episode is based upon Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story *When Mario wall jumps, it acts like how he wall jumps in Super Mario Galaxy Allusions *'Super Mario Bros.': A big part of the season *'SpongeBob Squarepants': The gas station that lands on Norm is similar to the one in the episode "Atlantis Squarepantis" Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 30 Category:Phineasnferb